


Paris Adventures - A Vacation in Snapshots

by TrinityEverett



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Double Drabbles, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: Castle and Beckett spend a month in France, enjoying each other and a secret that's just for them - for the moment. Caskett. (Drabbles/Double Drabbles/Ficlets originally posted for Fluffy Fridays on my tumblr)
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. The Journey Begins

****

**The Journey Begins**

* * *

Awe fills her lungs when she steps out onto the balcony of their suite - their penthouse suite. She'd known they would have a good view, but they'd arrived so late last night she hadn't truly been able to see just how amazing it would be.

"Castle, this is…" she trails off, looking around, taking in the 360, the whole picture.

Her partner turns with a champagne flute in his hand. "Great, right?"

Beckett takes the mimosa he offers, sliding her hand into his and giving his fingers a squeeze. She can't drink it, but he doesn't know that yet, doesn't know why. This is truly the perfect place to tell him.

"It's gorgeous."

He nods, delight in his eyes. "And it's all ours for the month."

* * *

_Hi, everyone! These drabbles/ficlets were originally posted on tumblr as part of my weekly Fluffy Fridays going back to June of 2020. I'd promised that I would post here when the adventure was done, so I'm making good on that._

_If this is your first time reading them, I hope you like this little story, told in these short (100 to 200+ word) installments - snapshots, I called them as I was writing them. If you followed on tumblr over the 30 weeks they were posted, I hope you enjoy reading these again!_


	2. Toasting

**Toasting**

* * *

Even after spending a semester abroad, she can safely say this has been the best trip of her entire life. Waking to the brilliant dawn each day, breakfasts on the rooftop, exploring Paris with her husband, all of it has given her a sense of peace that had eluded her for the last few months.

She's relaxed, she's happy, she's ready - so very ready - for the next adventure she and Castle are going to have.

"For you," Rick murmurs from behind her, offering her another glass. "Sparkling cider," he promises, slipping his arm around her waist, palm settling on her belly.

Her head falls back, landing against his collarbone. He's still thrumming with excitement a week after she'd told him, his joy spilling over with every look, every touch, every press of his lips on her skin.

"I love you," Kate murmurs, feeling his chest hitch against her back. "Thanks for doing all of this with me."

Her husband smiles into her hair, kisses her temple. "Always."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Opportunities

**Opportunities**

* * *

"I know I've said this a few hundred times already, but this is beautiful."

Castle agrees softly, leaning in as she lifts onto her toes, catching the kiss she offers. She presses a hand to his chest, steadying them both and keeping him near.

They've done less than nothing all day. No sight-seeing, no exploring the city, just the two of them together in their room, ordering room service when they get hungry, and celebrating all the joys of life - their life. It's the best vacation day she's had in a long time, made even better by the opportunity to stand with him on the balcony to their room in their pajamas as the sun sinks below the horizon.

"Tomorrow we can go for a walk if you want," she adds, toying with the stretched collar of his t-shirt. "Maybe even get dressed before sunset."

"Mmm, maybe. Or we can save that until the day after tomorrow. The Eiffel Tower will still be there."

She laughs. "Whatever you want, baby. We'll do whatever you want."

* * *

_Thank you! See you next installment._


	4. And More

****

**And More**

* * *

They make it out of the hotel finally, taking each other's hands and walking around without a true destination in mind. She doesn't mind wandering with him, in fact, a part of her prefers it to when Castle creates a crazy packed itinerary for them. This way, they have the opportunity to decide on the fly where they want to go, how much they want to see and do.

Today, she just wants to stroll down a sidewalk in Paris with her husband. She wants to choose a café and sit, picking something at random from the menu for them to eat.

And when the rain starts to come down, Kate is perfectly happy to run with him to find shelter under an awning and wrap her arms around Rick Castle's waist until the shower is over and the sun peeks out from behind the clouds.

She gets everything she wants. And more.


	5. FOMO

****

**FOMO**

* * *

"You know, I feel a little bit bad," she murmurs, closing the lid of her bottle of water, "we're missing out on so much amazing wine this trip."

Rick laughs, leaning over to kiss her shoulder. "I'm making a list of what to buy before we leave, so when we're home and we can share a bottle or two again, we'll have the best of the best."

She touches his cheek. "Thanks, babe. And you know you don't have to avoid it just because I can't have it."

Her husband shakes his head, opening their container of food and offering it to her. "I don't want you to feel like you're missing out, Kate."

"No, no, I don't. I don't. Paris is beautiful with or without wine." She brushes a hand over her belly, smiling a little. "I can drink wine anytime - well, anytime plus about six more months." She gestures around to the water, the skyline. "We're here to see these things, all the beauty the city has to offer."

Castle scoots closer, slipping his arm around her waist, palm settling on her hip. "I see you every day, Kate."

She laughs, rolling her eyes at the line. "Eat your food and save the romancing for later, Rick."

He grins, popping a piece of cheese into his mouth while she nibbles a cracker.

"I'll multitask."

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	6. Afternoon Plans

****

**Afternoon Plans**

* * *

"Sorry we had to cut the afternoon short," Kate murmurs, breaking the peaceful silence that's blanketed them since they returned to their room. She thinks she dozed for a little while, lulled by both the warmth of the tea Castle had ordered from room service and the soft brush of his fingers through her hair, over her forehead, along her temples and her cheek, but she can't be totally sure she hasn't just been awake and drifting.

But the nausea has faded. The roll of her stomach has calmed. She's feeling more like herself again.

"Never apologize for dragging me back to our hotel, Beckett," her husband says, grinning at her quiet laugh.

"Yeah, but this time it was because I had to puke instead of because I couldn't keep my hands off of you."

His fingers brush her neck. "There's still time for that."

She nuzzles closer. "Maybe in a few minutes. I'm happy where I am for now."

And she is, watching Paris through the window with her husband's chest moving under her ear.

Rick kisses her hair. "Me, too."

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	7. Beautiful Tonight

**Beautiful Tonight**

* * *

Full from dinner and warm from the coffee - albeit decaf - Kate steps into her husband's side, pressing her lips to his chin. After a rough couple of days, she's feeling better, invigorated, energetic, alive, and she wants to experience it all with him tonight.

"Let's keep walking," she murmurs, hugging his arm to her chest. "It's beautiful tonight; I don't want to go back just yet."

Castle grins, patting her hand with his. "Then we won't go back."

He tilts his head, pressing his lips to hers. She hums, letting the sounds of the city wash over her, letting the warmth of his body against hers send her heart fluttering.

"Well, we won't be out too long," she murmurs against his mouth, grinning at his intake of breath. "There's a balcony that has our names on it, too."

He chuckles, strolling along beside her as they bask in the beauty around them.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	8. Another Perspective

****

**Another Perspective**

* * *

Anticipation zips through her limbs as they step onto the train platform. She's been looking forward to this almost as long as they've been in France. Not that she doesn't love and appreciate the city and their gorgeous accommodations in the heart of Paris, she's also been hoping to do this with him. Hoping to hop a train with him and ride into the countryside, to see another perspective of this beautiful place.

Beside her, Castle checks their itinerary and grins almost to himself. Yeah, he's pleased to have been able to surprise her with this - both the tickets and their impromptu side trip. "Something new today," he'd said over breakfast when she'd asked what he had in mind for their time.

Kate links her arm through his, lifting her chin in invitation. "I love you," she says in lieu of anything else. Any tease or comment about his happiness.

Her husband drops a hand to her hip, drawing her closer - just enough for their bodies to touch. "I love you."

She hums.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	9. Lounging

_**** _

_**Just a quick note - these were written in no particular order, so that's the way they're being posted. So this chapter doesn't necessarily follow the previous one and vice versa.** _

**Lounging**

* * *

"Well, this is one way to lounge," Castle drawls, slipping through the door with a tray of food in his hand.

Kate grins from her spot on the floor, flexing her feet against the glass. They'd moved out of the hotel a couple of days ago, taking over someone's apartment as a vacation rental, and she is loving it. The sun hits the room just right, warming the hardwood floors in a way she'd just had to take advantage of.

"I can see the sky from here," she says, glancing back at him. "And I can see pastries now. Even better."

Her husband grins, moving beside her. "This spot taken?"

She shakes her head, pushing her shoes to the side, making room for him. "Sit. Feed me, Babe."

He uncovers the tray, holding a pastry to her lips.

"Done."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	10. Public Transit

****

**Public Transit**

* * *

They ride the subway together all the time at home, but there's something special and fun about doing it here. Something that feels clandestine and romantic about pressing together in the crowded car, traveling underneath the streets of Paris with so many others. People who don't know them, people who might know him, all of whom are just going about their lives, just as she and Castle are.

The leather of his jacket slides under her fingertips and his bicep flexes at his effort not to lurch as they leave another station.

Her husband grins down at her, enjoying the fact that she'd traded heels for flats again today (her feet and ankles are swelling already, so she's going for comfort and fashion instead of just fashion), given that there are bags of shoe purchases tucked between their knees. Some are for him, some are hers, some are for his mother and Alexis - and there's the one pair that she'd chosen for Lanie as a gift that will blow her friend away.

"Having fun?" he asks.

Kate hums, bracing herself against his chest and offering him her lips. "Very much so. Thanks for coming shopping with me."

He pecks her mouth once, twice, coming back a third time for a real kiss. "Pretty sure you came shopping with me."

She chuckles, rubbing noses with him. "Yeah, probably."

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	11. Romance Language

****

**Romance Language**

* * *

"Can you actually read any of this?"

Castle chuckles, slipping his palm along the inside of the leg she's draped across his lap. "I'm nowhere near fluent, not even after being immersed in the language these last couple of weeks, but I can remember enough of other languages I've taken to read some."

Kate hums. Her fingers move along his forearm, brushing the hairs on his arm, tracing the line of his watch band.

"Some?"

"Some is more than nothing, Beckett," he says, leaning over to kiss her when she laughs. "Can you read it?" he asks.

Kate exhales, resting her cheek on his shoulder and glancing over at the French newspaper. "Some," she says after a moment. "My romance languages are rusty."

Her husband seizes the opportunity, shaking his head and drawing her into a warm kiss. "Oh, I think your romance language is just fine, Kate."

She grins against his mouth. "Back atcha, handsome."

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	12. Take Me Dancing

****

**Take Me Dancing**

* * *

She hadn't told him, but somehow he'd already known.

He's very, very good at that. Reading her mind, trusting his instincts, knowing exactly what it is she's been hoping to do while they're here.

They're going dancing. In the middle of Paris. Somehow Rick has tracked down and secured them entry to one of the finest, most exclusive clubs in the city. Once that's dedicated solely to getting people on the dance floor. To say she's excited would be an understatement.

So much so that she grabs Rick's hand and pulls him closer before they even get inside. One hand frames his face, the other loops around his waist.

"I love this. You too, of course, but especially this."

Her husband laughs, pulling her closer, already starting to way. "Me too. And you're pretty great yourself, you know that?"

Kate laughs, resting her forehead against his. "I did know that, but it never hurts hearing it again."

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	13. Shopping Spree

****

**Shopping Spree**

* * *

She's pretty sure they'll be buying another bag just to bring back everything they've bought on this trip. Between the souvenirs and the knick knacks for their friends and family, and their personal purchases, they're definitely not going to have any room in their suitcases for clothes if they don't.

She decides to make the suggestion after somehow they find their way to a bookstore and Rick's eyes go wide at the box that's for sale in front of the shop.

"These are some great ones, Kate," he says, squatting down and thumbing through the mix and match selection.

Her hand finds its way into her hair, scratching his scalp gently. "We don't have room for books, too, babe. Not with all the other stuff we've bought."

He laughs. "Oh, we're mailing half of that home to make room for the wine we're bringing back for after the baby's born." His head connects with her belly.

She laughs, cupping his ear. "Why don't you get two, maybe three, to remember today."

Rick looks up, grinning. "Kay. And I want to go inside and see what else they have, too."

They leave the bookstore a little while later with bags of books for nearly everyone they know, including one special one they'll present to their baby when the time is right.


	14. Making a Deal

****

**Making a Deal**

* * *

"You know, as much as I love my job, I really don't want to go home," she murmurs as they leave the table at the little place he'd picked on a recommendation from a guy he met at the bakery. "This entire trip has been magical."

Castle smiles, curling his hand around hers. "I'm glad. That's… that's what I really wanted it to be."

"It has," she promises. "And I don't want it to end."

"I don't either – as much as I also love your job. And seeing Alexis and Mother, and your dad. And Ryan and Espo," he adds after a beat.

She laughs squeezing his fingers. "I guess we can't stay forever can we?"

Rick sighs. "No, I guess not. But we can always come back another time, maybe even bring the baby back with us once they're old enough."

Her heart flutters against her ribs; she never forgets the baby, but it's always something special to hear him talk about the future with their child with this level of ease. To hear his hopes and his plans for what might be in the years to come.

"I think we should plan on it," she says, running her hand up his arm, stopping him before they can go too far. "I think we should plan to come back and pick half a dozen other places to explore, too."

Her arms wind around his neck, drawing his head down to hers. "What do you say?"

Castle grins, pulling her closer. "You've got a deal.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Perfect Way to Spend a Day**

* * *

Some mornings they're up before the sun, packing their bags with water or maps, or various other necessities for their travels, but others they slow it down a little. Today is one of those days, the easy kind that brings sunlight into their bedroom before they stir and bathes them in a warmth that carries over even after they slip from beneath the covers and pad around the room.

It's the perfect way to spend one of their last few days in France, sitting on the balcony, sharing soft looks and gentle touches – a foot brushing the inside of an ankle, fingers slipping over one another on their shared plate of fruit. Kate reads one of the books they'd picked up a few days ago, taking a break every so often to recite a passage aloud for her husband's amusement.

"I know you said you were going to read it next, but that was too good to wait," she says when his chuckles die down.

Castle nods, smoothing his hand over her shin, squeezing her leg gently. Her foot nudges his thigh.

"I can live with that."

Kate grins, dropping her eyes back to the book. It's been an interesting read so far, a whirlwind of amusing and heartbreaking anecdotes, and she can't help but want to get through more of it before they declare it time to leave their apartment for the afternoon.

If they leave at all. Castle seems pretty content to stay exactly where he is, and she doesn't blame him a bit.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	16. Countryside

****

**Countryside**

* * *

"You know, babe, when you said you'd found a 'cottage in the country' for us for a few days this wasn't exactly what I'd been picturing."

Her husband grins over his shoulder, shifting their bags as he opens the door for her. "I may have downplayed it a little bit."

Beckett lifts an eyebrow, taking in the grandeur of the stone, the tall wooden doors. "Ya think? Don't tell me this was the country palace for someone in the French monarchy."

His face blanks. "Okay, I won't."

She eyes him, relaxing a moment later when he breaks and laughs. "Kate, it's just a house. A nice house, but a house. We can go quaint for the next French countryside excursion."

They step into the house, taking it all in together. They took the back entrance, stepping into a magnificent kitchen – better even than theirs at home – and it's all she can do not to gawk.

"A very nice house," she murmurs, reaching for his hand. Castle sets their bags aside, slipping his fingers over hers.

"The bathroom in our bedroom is supposed to be amazing," he says, turning a sly smile to her. "Care to take a tour that ends in a warm bath and a back rub?"

Pitching closer, her lips land against his jaw. "Lead the way."


	17. Date Night in Paris

****

**Date Night in Paris**

* * *

She feels silly asking their server to take their picture, but something inside her compels her to make the request anyway. They're in an exquisite French restaurant, dressed to the nines (her in a dress she likely won't be able to fit into in another few weeks), and she wants to remember it; every moment.

Thankfully, if the request seems ridiculous or touristy, their server manages to quell the urge to roll his eyes and accepts the camera from Castle's hand. He encourages them to scoot closer, motioning for Rick to slip his arm around her and tuck her back against his chest. Kate exhales, resting her temple on her husband's jaw.

She feels Castle pucker with the ghost of a kiss, the sentiment warming her just as much as an actual touch of his lips would.

"Great idea," he murmurs into her hair, slipping his hand down her side and palming her belly, covering the hint of a bump that's still hidden beneath her dress.

"Thank you for indulging me," she hums.

Castle grins against her hair, giving his head a little shake. "Never thought you'd be the one obsessed with pictures, Beckett, but I like it."

She laughs and that photo is probably her favorite of the batch their server takes.


	18. With You

****

**With You**

* * *

As much as she had teased him about it when they arrived, Kate loves the house they've rented. So much so that on the morning of the second day of their stay, she had begged Rick to extend their reservation for another few days, asking for at least a week, if not more.

Her husband, her wonderful, easygoing, proudly rich and ready to spend it on the people he loves had agreed in a heartbeat. He'd made the call to the rental company from bed that morning, pressing his lips to her forehead and stroking his hand over her side as he worked his magic on the agent.

They had finally explored the grounds after brunch that morning.

This little courtyard is one of her favorite parts of the estate. Serene and quiet, there's a table where they've eaten more than a few meals (and had a tryst or two, too), as well as a small seating area where she loves to bring a blanket and a book and sit with her feet up or her head on Castle's arm.

"I'm seeing the appeal now," she murmurs, pressing her lips to her husband's cheek as he turns another page in his notebook; he'd gotten an idea and jumped into writing. "This country living."

Rick smiles, lifting a hand and thumbing her chin. "Me too. As long as it's with you."

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	19. Skeptical

****

**skeptical  
**

* * *

When they'd planned their trip, exploring the Paris Catacombs hadn't crossed her mind as an activity, but she's going to be the first to admit, it's actually pretty interesting. She'd known a little bit about the Catacombs before their trip, but Castle had, as always, taken it upon himself to learn more – and he's been sharing since they'd decided on a day to explore and purchased their tickets.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" he asks as they walk, their shared audio tour headphones cradled in his hand. Huddling close to share the headset isn't the best solution, but she doesn't mind pressing her cheek to his shoulder and straining her ears when she needs to.

"Which part?" Kate looks around, taking in the details, the way each bone fits into its place as far as the eye can see.

After a while it stops registering that the walls are actual bones.

"All of it. The detail, the engineering. The fact that they moved entire cemeteries of people down here – in the dark of night, no less."

She nods, curling her fingers around his arm. Rick turns, rubbing his fingers over hers.

"I can't help but wonder how the people they moved feel about it."

Kate exhales, shaking her head. "They don't feel any way about it, Castle; they're dead."

"Well yes, but I'd think having your body dug up and moved would make any spirit a little restless. You don't like being rolled out of bed either, you know."

She laughs. "The difference being that I'm alive."

He lifts her hand to his lips quickly in affirmation. "Still. This place has an energy to it, doesn't it? There's something in these catacombs, Kate. Whether they're spirits or something else… there's something in here."

"Mmm, rats, babe. That's what's in here."

He chuckles. "Skeptic."

She doesn't jump at the clatter behind them, doesn't buy into his ghost story, but she does stand a little bit closer to him as they move deeper into the tunnels.

* * *

 _This was originally posted as part of_ something at work in my soul _for the CastleHalloweenBash._

_Thank you for reading!_


	20. Lavish

**Lavish  
**

* * *

Their entire trip has been lavish beyond belief, but somehow, he manages to take this dinner one step further, renting out an entire room in the restaurant and arranging for private service.

"Castle," she murmurs as he helps her into her seat, "this is way too much. How much did you pay for all of this?"

Her husband reaches for her hand. "Not as much as you think; I have a fan," he explains, winking. Kate laughs, shaking her head in disbelief. He's probably not fibbing, though; he does have fans everywhere, people who love him enough to give him their restaurant for an hour or two early in the dinner cycle.

They're not the only ones. She would do it for him if he asked, if he offered her his lopsided, little boy smile and said her name exactly right. He's gotten away with so much because of that quiet murmur of her name.

Whether their baby is a boy or a girl, she already knows she's a goner if they have even a miniscule amount of their father's charm.

"We've earned this, Kate," he continues once he's seated as well, reaching for her hand. He brings her knuckles to his lips, resting his cheek against her fingers for a moment. "We've earned this."

She certainly can't argue with that.


	21. Sweetness in the Air

****

**Sweetness in the Air  
**

* * *

The café is adorable.

It doesn't look like much from the outside, but something about the signage had called to her, drawn her in. She isn't disappointed at all; it's rustic inside, with well-loved chairs and benches and hanging tables made from salvaged wood, and it is beautiful.

Kate runs her hand over the distressed wood, sliding onto the bench seat while her husband settles across from her in one of the repurposed outdoor chairs.

"It's different," Castle says. "But I like it."

She nods, offering him a lopsided smile. "Me too." She sniffs the air, rubbing a hand over her belly. Her appetite has been hit or miss the last few days as the morning sickness has come and gone, but today the sweet scent of pastries and the rich aroma of coffee has her mouth watering.

"Mmm, I think I want one of everything right now."

Rick grins. "No arguments here. We can share."

She lifts an eyebrow. "Uh huh," she drawls.

He blinks. "We can… each get our own?"

She nods. "Uh huh. Good choice. I'm hungry, babe. Don't get between your pregnant wife and her pastries."

He grins. "Well, I'll let you share mine if you want."

Kate nudges his foot with hers. "Don't worry, I'll take you up on that, babe."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Until next installment._


	22. Above and Beyond

****

**Above and Beyond  
**

* * *

There have been so many wonderful things to come out of this trip, but Kate Beckett would rank the quiet moments with her husband at the top. Far above the beautiful clothing and jewelry they've bought, even above seeing a gorgeous city and learning its stories, times like this – times when they can lie in bed together, with their fingers linked and their lips brushing as they talk – make the trip everything she could've hoped for.

They're not usually big hand-holders, save for when they're lying together and her fingers flex in his grip before tightening around him.

Castle hums against her mouth. "Penny?" he asks.

She blinks, leaning back just a bit. "Wha?"

"Tell me what you're thinking, Kate," he says, kissing her nose.

Her lips lift. "Just how much I like this. The sight-seeing is great, the food is phenomenal, the time in the country was wonderful… but this is… just us."

"Just us," he repeats, pressing his forehead to hers.

She laughs. "Sometimes it feels like we came all the way to France to be able to have sex and lie in bed in peace."

Castle grins. "I never want it to be said that we don't put the effort in. I think we go above and beyond."

Kate scoots closer, turning in his arms and knocking her lips to his chin. "That we do."


	23. Preparations

****

**Preparations  
**

* * *

She watches Rick sniff the air as he steps into the kitchen before smiling down at the ingredients she's been measuring and mixing for the last few minutes.

"Hey, good nap?" she asks, checking the chicken scratch on the paper she'd found in the recipe box on the counter. She's following the recipe exactly as she understands it, but she's just not sure it's right.

Her husband nods, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. "Mmm, yeah. Didn't mean to doze off on you, though."

Kate shakes her head. "That's what vacation is for, babe. It's not just naps for me, it's for you, too."

He smiles, brushing his mouth over her cheek the second he nears. "What are you making? It smells delicious."

"Bredele cookies," she says. "I got a craving for something sweet. I figure if I can make them here and they're good, then I can make them when we get home for the holidays."

Castle nods, slipping his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm planning two batches – one as the recipe calls for and then one with some extra nutmeg and cinnamon," she says, glancing back at him. "Like you like."

He bumps his temple against her cheek in gratitude. "Festive, too."

"Mmm," she agrees, turning to press her mouth to his. "Hopefully they'll turn out and I can make them again for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"I'm sure they will," he says. "You're a great cook, Kate."

Her lips lift against his. He always knows the right thing to say, even when it's completely cheesy and only halfway true. "Suck up."

He grins. "Can I help?" he asks rubbing his hand over her side.

"Yeah," she says, patting his cheek and pointing toward one of the seats in their rented country house kitchen. "You can stop trying to mooch the dough. Sit, Rick."

He does, but not before popping another small bite of dough into his mouth.


	24. Out of the Movies

****

**Out of the Movies**

* * *

It's like something out of a movie, walking on rain-soaked streets in front of one of the most famous architectural features in the country maybe even the world as night falls around them, and her heart flutters a little bit with the gratitude. Gratitude that they're here to walk together in the drizzle, gratitude for the streetlamps lighting their way. Gratitude for the warmth of his arm around her and the puff of his breath against her cheek.

"We should get back to the hotel soon," Kate murmurs, pressing her cheek to her husband's shoulder, getting closer to him under the umbrella. "Before it starts to rain harder."

Castle bumps his lips against her nose, palming her hip and drawing her into his chest. "In a few minutes," he insists. "We can go in a few minutes."

She nods, slipping her hands up his chest as they sway together.

"Even with the rain, it's kind of perfect," Castle murmurs. "Don't you think?"

Her mouth brushes his. "It is perfect," she says against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kate," he breathes. Catching her hand, he twirls her in the circle of his arms, the move relaxed and easy, somehow perfectly practiced despite the impromptu nature of their dance.

Laughter spills from her lips, a note of music in their quiet moment. And it is absolutely magnificent.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	25. Cozy

**Cozy  
**

* * *

For the most part, the weather has been beautiful during their stay in France. There have been days here and there with a storm or a steady warm rain, even a few days where it's been blazingly hot. But for the last two days, they've opened their eyes to cool, gray skies.

It's almost chilly with it so overcast, but she doesn't mind all that much. Castle had picked up a cashmere shawl for her on one of their outings into town, and she's content to pull it over her shoulders and accept the mug of herbal tea her husband brings her.

"You're thinking hard," he murmurs, pressing his cheek to her temple.

Kate shakes her head. "Just watching the sky."

Castle nods, slipping his arm around her waist, palming her belly. She smiles, lifting the mug to her lips. He's been doing that more often now that she's starting to show.

"Glad it hasn't been like this the whole time," he says, lifting his eyes to the window.

She hums. "I kind of like it. It's cozy."

He thumbs her stomach. "Mmm, well you are right about that."

She twists in his arms, kissing his chin. "I like being cozy with you."

Her husband smiles, nodding at the sentiment. "I like being cozy with you, too. Now, why don't we get cozy on the window seat instead of standing?"

"Mhmm, kay."


	26. Ornamental

****

**Ornamental  
**

* * *

"Well, I think we've found the one person who likes Christmas almost as much as you, Castle," she teases, hooking her arm through her husband's and allowing him to set the pace through the house. It's a fluke that they found this place, this famous-in-France writer's home that's been turned into more of a museum.

Or in this case, an homage to Christmas and a museum.

"And we had to come all the way to France to do it," Rick quips. His head tilts, his lips high with pride at her laughter.

"That we did," she agrees, hugging his arm to her chest. "I know you're making notes for what we could do at home."

"Am I that obvious?"

She grins, leaning in to press her mouth to his cheek. "Yes. You get this little smirk on your face and this look in your eye," she says.

He laughs. "Yeah, you're probably right. But there is one person who likes Christmas more than me, you know."

"Mmm," she says, rolling her eyes a little bit at where this is going. Where this is obviously going. "Who would that be, babe?"

Castle grins. "Santa – or, as they say here in France, Père Noël."

She shakes her head. "And there it is."

His lips catch the corner of her mouth. "Yep. Now, I want to see if I can find out how to get some of those ornaments they have on the tree upstairs; they're beautiful."


	27. Have Our Drink Tonight

****

**Have Our Drink Tonight  
**

* * *

It's their first night out without the baby and though she has been trying to play it cool, she's pretty sure her phone might stage an intervention if she checks for texts again.

"Kate," her husband murmurs, closing his hand around hers. "Mother will text if she needs anything."

She sighs. "I know, I know. I'm just…"

"Nervous," he supplies, lifting her fingers to his lips. "Did I ever tell you what a basket case I was the first time I left Alexis home with someone?"

She shakes her head. "I'm surprised you didn't install surveillance equipment."

His face blanks in that comical way he has, the way that makes her wonder exactly how far off the mark she is right now.

"I think I called to check in every fifteen minutes, and you know what? Each time I called, Alexis was fine. She was happy, she was sleeping, she was in the middle of a diaper change and peed on the sitter."

Kate laughs, brushing her fingers over his lips. "I get it, I get it. I need to relax."

"If you want to. My point was that it's normal to be on edge. But he'll be fine."

She nods, looking ahead instead. The restaurant he's picked is beautiful, decorated for Christmas with an old-world tastefulness that she loves instantly. It reminds her of France and their trip during the summer. All the wonderful places they visited, the meals they shared. The reaffirmation of them.

"It's gorgeous," she murmurs, stepping inside.

"I thought you'd like it." Castle grins, producing a bottle from beneath his jacket. "And I think you'll remember this?"

A laugh bubbles from her lips at the familiar gold label. The bottle of champagne he had spent an insane amount on during one of their final days in Paris with the promise that it would be a celebration just for them on a future date.

"You brought it," she breathes. Her husband nods, reaching for her hand once again.

"Come on, Kate," he murmurs, nodding to the maître d' to let him know they're ready. "Let's have our drink tonight."


	28. Looking Forward

****

**Looking Forward  
**

* * *

Her hand slips into the bend of his elbow, drawing his arm closer to her chest as another explosion of light flashes over their heads. Kate smiles finding his eyes in the darkness.

Her husband tilts his head in return, dipping to capture her mouth with his. She hums, leaning into him, trusting the wall of his chest to keep her upright.

"This is spectacular," she murmurs, glancing back up at the fireworks display. It's purely a coincidence that they're in France on Bastille Day, that they're here to see fireworks over the Eiffel Tower but she's not complaining. They don't have a lot of time left in France and this display of celebration and remembrance makes for a beautiful beginning to their goodbye.

Rick nods. He swipes a hand down her back, tucking her into his side without a second thought. Kate hums, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"We'll have to come back for a New Year's celebration sometime," he says. "Once the baby's old enough to travel, too."

She grins, nodding. They've said something similar so many times during their trip, she can't wait to make that happen. To bring their child with them when they come and share this wonderful place.

"I'm looking forward to that already."


	29. Traveling with Flowers

****

**Traveling with Flowers  
**

* * *

For all the obnoxious, annoying, ridiculous things her husband can do at times, he can also be the sweetest. From the very beginning of their relationship – before they were even dating, truly – he'd made a point to bring her flowers often. Almost weekly, he'd presented a bouquet of bright flowers to her, offering a shy smile to go along with the gifts each time.

Even now, as they lounge on the last day of their stay in the country house, he brings her a bouquet of at least two dozen pink and orange roses.

"We're never going to get these home intact," she murmurs, pressing her nose into the flowers and breathing in their sweet scent. "But they're beautiful, Castle."

He brushes his lips over her cheek, rubbing a hand along her side. "That's okay, I'll get you more when we get back if they don't make it."

She knows he's telling the truth about that. And she has no doubt that he'll probably find a bouquet to buy her even when they're in the airport on their way home to New York if the whim strikes him.

"Mmm, well, thanks." She lifts her head, pressing her lips to his. "And look, you thought of everything; you even bought them in a travel vase."


	30. A Proper Goodbye

****

**A Proper Goodbye**

* * *

She wakes before dawn with her belly fluttering. Castle sleeps on beside her, catching the last of the rest they're going to get before they start their journey home, but she can't make herself drift off again. She slips from their bed instead, grabbing her sweater and drifting over to the window to survey the world.

This has been, without a doubt, one of the best months of her life. She has traveled before, a semester in Kiev, trips with her parents and friends, once or twice with a boyfriend along the way as well. She's even been on trips with Castle, but they've always been shorter jaunts, built into her work schedules. They've never had this long to be together in a new place, figuring everything out as they go.

They've passed this test with flying colors, growing closer than ever. They've shared secrets and dreams under the Parisian lights, wishes for their life to come and for their baby's life. They've made the most of each day they're together, the rainy days and the hot ones, taking the time to explore the city and each other. To find a better rhythm as a couple, as partners.

And now they're going home.

She sighs, rubbing a hand over her belly, watching the ink blue sky turn purple, growing lighter with each passing second. She's excited to go home and see everyone in their lives, to finally share the news they've kept to themselves this long, but a part of her wishes they could stay even longer.

"Kate, come back to bed," her husband rumbles, padding behind her and pressing his lips to her shoulder. "We don't have to leave until eleven; why are you up so early?"

She exhales at his gentle chiding. "Couldn't go back to sleep."

Rick nods, looping his arms around her and drawing her into his chest. "Ready to go back to reality?"

"Honestly?" Kate shakes her head. "Not really. I'm… I'm almost nervous, I guess?"

"To go home?" he asks. She nods.

"To let all of this go."

Castle presses a kiss to her temple. "It'll be okay. Besides, we're rich; we can always come back another time soon."

She laughs, conceding that.

"Come on, Paris will still be here in an hour or two; let's get some more sleep so we won't be total zombies when we get home." He slips his fingers down her arm, catching her hand and giving it a gentle tug.

Beckett nods, allowing him to tug her back to bed. It's only after they're settled, blankets pulled over their shoulders, that she understands what it is she's feeling. Nerves, yes. Anticipation, yes. But even more than that, she's feeling their baby move.

She hides a smile against Castle's shoulder, pressing his hand to her stomach and waiting for it to happen again.

It's the best way to say goodbye to Paris.

* * *

_Originally, this was the final installment of this little story, but then a few weeks later I was inspired for one more. So think of the next chapter as an epilogue of sorts. Thank you for reading!_


	31. Scrapbooking

**Scrapbooking  
**

* * *

Soft fingers brush the back of her neck, drawing her attention from the notebook and photographs in front of her.

"Hey," her husband murmurs, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head. "What're you doing?"

Kate lifts a hand, covering his fingers. "I mean to do this when we got home, but you know how that went."

He chuckles, nodding. "Yeah, we got a little bit sidetracked."

She snorts. "That's one way to put it."

They'd returned from their Paris adventure to half a dozen crises at work and a family that had missed them dearly; taking some time to scrapbook and remember their trip just hadn't been in the cards. Now, though, with everything a little bit calmer and her maternity leave coming to an end, she wants to take a little while to reminisce.

Castle kisses her temple. "I checked on little man, he's still out cold."

Kate exhales. "Good."

After seeming like he was off to a great start, their son has had the hardest time sleeping lately. Any rest he can get is greatly appreciated; they'll tackle getting him to sleep at _night_ another time.

"So," Rick continues, sliding onto the chair beside her. "I can help with this vacation scrapbook, if you want."

Kate smiles, pressing her lips to his cheek. "I'd love that, babe. Thank you."

He grins, pulling a stack of their vacation photos closer.

* * *

_And that is a wrap, friends! Thank you for coming along with me on this journey, whether it was for the first time or any other time. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Stay safe and be well, everyone! Until next time._


End file.
